


The moment he laid eyes on her his life was over, he just didn't know it yet.

by lisasteinmetz69



Category: Dreamscape - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasteinmetz69/pseuds/lisasteinmetz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment he laid eyes on her his life was over, he just didn't know it yet.

Sam mumbled and kicked the front left side tire and let out a string of swear words into the dark of night. The nearest house was miles down the road and because his Triple A expired he couldn't call for a tow truck. It didn't help that he was running on at least 2 hours of sleep and that he had a migraine that just wouldn't go away, but now of all things he gets a flat tire out in the middle of bloody nowhere and he had no way to get ahold of anyone.

A light mist floated across the ground, he half expected to see zombies come walking out of the trees that surrounded him, or to see ghosts come floating out to drag him away to the afterlife. He was pacing when he heard the faint sound of water rippling and a faint hum that sent shivers down his spine was mixed in with the music of the water. He followed the sound of the humming and stopped at the edge of a lake, and had he not stopped when he did, he would have walked right in and drowned.

Gliding across the lake was a beautiful woman, her dress was long and when she spun around it flowed around her. She danced to only music that she could hear, at random times she would hum louder as if a song is running through her head. Sam stepped forward and heard a snap of a twig under his foot, he glanced up to find her standing there staring at him.. as quick as she came she was gone. He sat at the waters edge and waited, hoping that she would come back and continue to dance, but she never came. As he stood to walk back to the car he heard a noise behind him, he turned and stumbled back into the cold water.

The sun was up when he opened his eyes. His car was surrounded by people, police officers were mingled in with fire men. An ambulance pulled up, the attendants got out and went down the path that he had taken. Sam followed behind and saw them lifting his water logged body onto the stretcher. He had drowned and his eyes were a milky white. He followed his body back to the ambulance and as he stood there in shock, he looked up to see the dancer on the water.

She stepped out of the trees and walked toward him, mist surrounded her and soon began to seep out of the trees around them. "I'm Ariella and it's time to go home Sam." She extended her hand and they walked into the trees and disappeared.


End file.
